Miracles
by PiaPiaPeach
Summary: the war is over. Sasuke is back to Konoha... but why is Naruto crying? sorry I'm really bad at summaries...just read to know! rated T 'cause I dont know... haha!


**A/N : hey guys! well! i'm back! i know i said i was going to upload a SasuSaku one shot... but then I met someone and she requested me another NaruHina one shot! **

**So here you go! XD hope you like it!**

**Even though I plead Kami-sama everyday... I still don't own Naruto *get depressed* **

**Miracles **

The war was finally over. Cries of relief and happiness were filling the battle field. The allied shinobi force has won the fourth great shinobi war. It was over.

It was a peaceful day of spring and the scents of flowers were filling the air. The battle field was full of bodies of ninja's who sacrificed their lives and fought without fear to protect the world and the people they love.

Many did survive too, Including Naruto of course. But even though he was still alive… He was surely dead inside.

Hinata was gone… forever. And it was unfair because she took his heart with her too.

Naruto just stood there beside Hinata's lifeless body. Many questions bothered him as he stared at her lifeless form. _Why? Why do you have to die too? Why did you leave me? _He looked at her… ocean blue eyes filled with tears. He put a hand onto her now cold cheeks and whispered "Please… come back" and tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

A few meters from where Naruto and Hinata were. There was a certain dark haired man who was being helped to get up by Sakura. The two stared at their friend as he cried over his true love's lifeless body.

Sasuke stood there unable to do anything for his best friend.

Naruto saved him from the depths of the darkness he was lost in. He did everything just to save him and thanks to his undying willpower and determination, he succeeds on slapping him out of the darkness and back to Konoha where he truly belongs. And he'll be forever thankful to him for that. Naruto was able to save him. But now… even his willpower and determination can't save Hinata.

If only Sasuke could do anything to revive Hinata. If only he can give his life in exchange of hers just to see his best friend's warm smile again. If only he can do anything… but he can't. The only he can do was stare at Naruto as warm tear drops fell from his sapphire blue eyes.

It was the only moment he felt so…

Useless.

* * *

"Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan… wake up"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she was immediately greeted by a stunning woman looking at her.

She helped her get up and gave her bright smile.

_What a bright smile… so warm. Just like Naruto-kun's. _She thought as she shyly smiled back.

She was definitely a beautiful woman.

She has long beautiful red hair and loving grey eyes. Hinata didn't know why… as she looked at the woman in front of her, she suddenly remembered her mother and without her noticing tears fell from her lavender eyes.

"Why are you crying dear?" The woman asked and gave her a worried look.

Hinata immediately dried her tears and smiled "I-I just remembered my mother"

"Can you please tell me where we are? And how do you know me?" She added

The woman was about to reply when suddenly a mysterious green light surrounded the Hyuuga heiress' body. Hinata confused, panicked but she was soon calmed by the woman's warm voice "I knew it wasn't your time yet" She said and hugged Hinata. Hinata hugged back… somehow she felt safe, calm and loved in the woman's arms.

"Hinata-chan… Thank you for loving Naruto"

At the sound of Naruto's name she was alarmed and broke the hug. "Can you please tell me who are you ma'am?" She asked surprised.

The woman didn't answer but instead gave her a bright smile. Hinata's vision was beginning to blur and slowly the woman disappeared. And before she lost consciousness she heard the woman exclaim "Take care of Naruto! Dattebane!"

And then everything went blank.

* * *

Naruto needed a miracle… he can't lose Hinata now. Not now that his feelings are crystal clear to him.

As he pleaded Kami to bring back the girl he loved. Hinata's body suddenly glowed with a mysterious green light.

_This… This is… This is the revival jutsu Pain used before! But this is impossible pain is…_

He looked around and noticed Hinata wasn't the only one surrounded by this green light. Every dead shinobi were gleaming like the girl in his arms.

Then a miracle did happen… all ninjas who hours ago were all dead, one after another… stood up.

Even Neji who was surely dead moments ago was now standing.

"Hnnnn…"

Naruto sensed Hinata moving and immediately looked at her. Hoping she would open her eyes again. And slowly but surely… she did.

Lavender colored eyes met sapphire blue ones. Naruto couldn't believe it. She was alive! Hyuuga Hinata… is alive!

He then saw Obito smiling at him and before he fell lifeless at the ground he mouthed "Thank you for everything". Naruto nodded and smiled.

_He used the same jutsu… After all the he'd done he still has a heart after all. Thank you Obito. _

Tears filled his eyes once again but this time they were tears of joy. Hinata looked at Naruto's face and cried with him. Now she understands… moments ago she was surely in the other life.

Naruto who was overwhelmed by happiness unconsciously kissed Hinata on her lips. Hinata was shocked at first but just after a few moments later she kissed back.

Naruto slowly broke the kiss and looked at Hinata's eyes.

"I love you… Hinata-chan" He whispered

It took all of Hinata's willpower to suppress the urge to faint at that moment. She can't now… She just can't! She waited all her life to hear those words from Naruto, She just can't ruin the moment by fainting now.

_Say something! Pull it all together! Come on… say something!_

Hinata thought panicking.

She calmed her mind and took a deep breath. It's now or never. She already told him once… she can do this. All her life she'd had been shy and for her opinion weak… she wasn't confident like Ino, brave like Sakura or strong as Tenten. She was always at the back seat and never at the front. But this time it's different… She might not be confident, brave or strong… but one thing is for sure.

She's in love.

Gathering all the courage she had, she said the words she can't ever imagine she could tell Naruto. She placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks and said "I loved you once… I love you still… I'll always have and I'll always will" She said giving the blond ninja the brightest smile she could ever manage.

Naruto grinned at her answer and was about to kiss her again when…

WACK!

"OUCH! What the hell is wrong with you, Teme?!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed the sore area of his head.

"Can you guys get a room? Jeez…" Sasuke sighed. But at the moment he turned his back at the couple a smirk appeared on his handsome face. "Dobe" he added and began to walk away with a laughing Sakura with him.

"Why you! Teme! Come back here!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata giggled. _Just like the old days_. She thought.

Naruto grabbed her hand "Come on Hinata! I'm hungry!" He exclaimed and dragged her back to the village. Well it has been a long time since Naruto last ate a bow of ramen and he doesn't eat ramen now. He'll be seeing his parents soon in the afterlife.

* * *

Meanwhile... not far from where Naruto and the others were.

There were Lee,Kiba,Tenten and Neji who saw everything.

"What a beautiful youthful scene!" Lee exclaimed as tears of joy flowed like water falls from his eyes.

"Well… it's about time!" Kiba exclaimed and cried with Lee.

While the two cried like idiots… poor Tenten used all her strength to stop Neji from doing what he has in mind.

She was holding into his arm that was holding a large katana that he stole from Tenten.

Neji struggled to get out of the kunoichi's grip.

"C-Calm down Neji, dammit!" Tenten exclaimed as she tried her best to calm her team mate.

"Lemme go Tenten! Naruto is so going to end as sashimi for Akamaru's dinner tonight! How dare he kiss Hinata-sama! That was unforgivable!" Neji yelled

"Neji! NEJI!" Tenten cried.

* * *

-Later at Ichiraku's ramen-

Hinata remembered the woman she met earlier, and she was dying to know if Naruto knows her.

They're currently eating at ichiraku's now and it's the perfect time to ask.

"Ne… Naruto-kun?" Hinata began.

Naruto who was busy enjoying his ramen, stopped for a moment and looked at his girlfriend. "What is it Hinata-chan? Something wrong?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head and answered. "Well, while I was… you know um… in the afterlife I met this woman. And I think she knows you… sadly I didn't make in time to ask her name. She has long beautiful red hair and grey eyes. Um… so do you know her?"

Naruto froze and stared at her. Has Hinata just described his ka-chan? He couldn't believe it! Hinata met his mother. "W-What did she told you?" Naruto asked excited.

"Something like… taking care of you" Hinata answered confused. Who was she? As she looked straight unto her boyfriend eyes… she found her answer.

Same warmth… kindness and somehow she did remember the woman adding 'Dattebane' at the end of the phrase she said last. The nostalgic feeling she felt when she hugged her. She felt it… it was… mother's love.

"She was…" Hinata began. Naruto nodded seeing she already figured out the answer.

"My ka-chan! Uzumaki Kushina"

**A/N : yeah! done with another NaruHina! hope you guys liked it! leaving a review won't kill anyone would it? :D**

**no flames please! be nice! i apologize for grammatical errors... thanks for reading ;D**


End file.
